Destino
by CCItCouldHappen
Summary: Destino es una palabra muy dificil de describir el destino puede cambiar la vida de alguien en un instante pero existen personas que hacen lo posible por cambiar su destino como Kurt Hummel, pero el destino nunca planeo que Kurt conociera a Blaine Anderson un chico muy diferente a el en todos aspectos, el lo ayudara a ir contra el destino y lo enfrentaran juntos mafia!badboy!Kurt


destino...que es el destino? el destino es el encargado de algo que este escrito o algo que deba pasar y mayormente no se puede cambiar o si?

Blaine Anderson lindo, inteligente, rico, popular, con dos padres que lo amabanen cierta forma tenia una vida perfecta pero tenia un problema, se enamoraba muy rápido

-Bienvenido a la academia Carmel, será un gusto poder tener a su hijo con nosotros Señor Anderson- Le dijo el director mientras apretaba su mano

-el gusto será mío señor St James escuche que esta escuela era de las mejores

-oh si claro que lo es-le dijo con una sonrisa cuando de repente entro un chico rubio con rulos

-Director, me buscaba? –dijo entrando

-oh si! Blaine el es el joven Nifong, el estará encargado de mostrarle la escuela-le dijo el director

-un gusto, Jeremiah Nifong-dijo ofreciéndole la mano

-Blaine Anderson-le dijo devolviendo el saludo con una sonrisa

Kurt Hummel era un chico abiertamente gay, nunca se metía en problemas, tenia excelentes calificaciones, dos padres que lo querían en cierta forma tenia la vida perfecta

-mama! Ya llegue! –dijo entrando a su departamento de Nueva York

-estoy en la cocina kurtie! –le grito su mama desde la cocina

-ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas kurtie-le dijo cuando entro a la cocina

-bien KURT! No me vendría mal un poco de ayuda por aquí- dijo señalando a l cocina

-Pero esto es de la nueva colección de MarcJacobs -dijo señalando su suéter

-entonces quítatelo

-pero mi camisa es de…

-bien ve a cambiarte-le dijo con una sonrisa

-SIP-le dio un beso en su mejilla y corrió rumbo hacia su cuarto

-KURT ESPERA!

-si?-dijo volviendo ronceando

-Me olvide avisarte, tú hermano llegara mañana y tengo que salir con tu padre así que tu tendrás que recogerlo

-Carson? Enserio?! Vendrá?! –le dijo muy emocionado Kurt encerio amaba a su hermano eran inseparables incluso se parecían muchísimo-Pero tenia un "trabajo" con papa-dijo un poco desilusionado

-si pero lo terminaron antes- dijo sonriendo por la ternura de hijo

Entonces Kurt sonrió y corrió a su cuarto

Pero a veces el destino simplemente decide cambiar de repente y nadie lo puede detener

1 año después….

-KURT TE DIJE QUE VUELVAS!-

-tu no puedes decirme que hacer-decía gritando mientras bajaba rapidamente las escaleras

-SOY TU HERMANO TIENES QUE OBEDECERME!

Pero Kurt solo lo ignoro y tomo su mochila

-Kurt solo te pido que estés presente en la reunión. No tienes que hacer nada solo estar ahí-dijo más calmado una vez que termino de bajar las escaleras

Kurt volvió y se paro frente a el hasta que estaban a unos centímetros de distancia y azul con azul chocaron-yo no quiero tener nada que ver con….eso –dijo con asco-yo no soy como tú y eso te lo demostré hace un año

- crees que por ponerte cuero, pircings, teñirte el cabello y jugar a ser un badboy ya no te parecerás a mi, eres un Hummel ,Kurt este es tu destino

-no, si yo puedo cambiarlo –entonces se fue sin cerrar la puerta y se subió a su moto, arranco el motor y se fue

3 años después…

-BLAINE COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO!

-pero papa….

-TE EXPULSARON DE DALTON!

-lo siento yo…

-ERA LA MEJOR ESCUELA DE OHIO! ya te expulsaron de 5 escuelas en 3 años Blaine y todo por tus estúpidos romances gays-su padre estaba histérico ya que Blaine la había dicho otra vez que lo habían expulsado

-esta vez no fue por eso….

-NO ME INTERESA! Ahora me da igual lo que hagas, te pondre en una escuela publica

-pero James...-le decía su madre

-NO!, Melissa Ya lo expulsaron de 5 escuelas, 5! Que aprenda ya tiene 17 años tiene que madurar , tiene que aprender lo que es una vida de verdad-dicho esto se fue azotando la puerta

Pues como verán si el el destino decide cambiar rotundamente la vida de alguien,simplemene lo hace y la gran mayoria decide dejar al destino cambiar pero estos dos chicos no lo haran...

Los espero para el capitulo 1:"Mckinley" los quiero y gracias por leer 3 a si la gran parte del fic Kurt lleva el cabello negro (despues se explicara porque) a y casi lo olvido glee y klaine le pertenecen a Ryan Murmphy y bla bla bla


End file.
